


read my feelings (or don't)

by youngjaes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i tried to proof read this but i cringed, idk how else to tag this, mingyu and minghao are briefly mentioned so i did not tag them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjaes/pseuds/youngjaes
Summary: junhui was everything wonwoo disliked, but wonwoo was a masochist.





	read my feelings (or don't)

wonwoo was a normal university student was constantly demanding the sweet release of death. and life was certainly not made easier because of a blonde-haired dude that decided to be-friend him the first day of uni.

junhui and wonwoo’s friendship was weird, they disliked each other’s habits and didn’t spend much time together because of the same thing. wonwoo was quite reserved and loved to read at any time he could, on the other hand junhui was shy, but once you got to know him he was the loudest and weirdest person you would probably ever meet.

the duo got along at first, trying to get to know each other and stuff, but once they discovered they were polar opposites their relationship became distant and cold. or at least that was how wonwoo perceived it, since he didn’t dislike the elder, but he did to certain point.

the pair also shared the same group of friends, which made almost impossible the task to ignore each other.

xu minghao was a 21-year-old and junhui’s best friend, since they both came from china and kim mingyu was wonwoo’s best friend for as long as he could remember and for wonwoo’s luck minghao and mingyu be-friended each other when they discovered they shared quite a few classes together. wonwoo at this point was sure the world was against him.

* * *

 

wonwoo discovered that he _might_ had a crush on junhui when he showed up to this house in a suit asking him to tie his tie because apparently, he couldn’t do anything that involved knots. wonwoo was literally taken aback because junhui had his hair pulled back and out of his forehead, and because the suit seemed a little too tight, it hugged his curved perfectly and if junhui were to turn around wonwoo would get a perfect view of his pump shaped ass. he tried to ignore his obvious increasing heartbeat, more so because it was beating because of the person that annoyed him the most, even when jun hugged him and he could smell the perfume that he was using, he denied it even he felt his knees go weak after the elder let go.

wonwoo liked that his roommate was mingyu because the younger would cook for him and would tidy the dorm every day, but sometimes it could be annoying because mingyu would invite minghao over and who is minghao without junhui? so the latter would have to tag along and ask a billion questions to wonwoo to get on his nerves. no exceptions.

“what book are you reading?” wonwoo was sat on his couch, enjoying his free time reading a book when junhui entered his dorm and when directly where he was sitting to start asking questions “what is it about?” he asked yet again

“go google it up jun” he murmured trying to not sound annoyed, although the task seemed almost impossible “it’s easier for both of us”

“but I want you to explain it to me” junhui said while looking at wonwoo holding the best puppy looking eyes, the charm totally did not work (except it did)

“it’s about greek mythology, and really young kids trying to save the world from titans and giants” he took a breath and focused on jun again “at the same time as they try to stop a war that is going on between the greeks and the romans” he finished

“interesting” he heard junhui mumble as the blonde turned to face him once more, speaking louder this time “would you recommend it?”

“what do you mean?” he sounded truly confused, recommend a book to junhui?. THE junhui who could not sit still for 10 minutes?

“would you recommend the book to me?” he asked again, looking very serious this time

“I would recommend it to anyone” he answered, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible

* * *

 

wonwoo was used to junhui bickering all the time next to him and being annoying, clinging to him tightly and asking about the current book he was reading. what he was not used to was jun leaning over him, reading a book at the same time as he was reading his. It was strange, to say the least but wonwoo’s heartbeat slightly increased as he caught a glimpse of the elder’s concentrated face, he was quite scared of his increasing feelings towards the other, as it was something he had no control over. his mind raced, he was so used to having junhui bothering him and talking too close to him that this new relaxed and silent jun sparked something inside of him

“let’s talk a bit, junnie” he spoke as he closed his book and placed his mug on the coffee table

“huh? I thought you liked silence” junhui answered, not faced by the proximity of wonwoo’s face to his

“I do” he explained himself “but you are indeed worrying me wen junhui. since when did you become this quiet?”

“jeon wonwoo is worried about me ~” junhui chirped as he smiled widely “you don’t have anything to worry about” he assured wonwoo “I’m just trying to keep you company and not be loud as always”

“but why?” wonwoo asked, eyebrows furred

“no particular reason” junhui answered as he opened his book again, wonwoo read the title percy jackson / sea of monsters and smiled “just wanted to spend some more time with you”

“again, why?” now wonwoo was genuinely curious, his relationship with junhui wasn’t bad to start with, they just tried to ignore each other’s existence since they were both annoyed by each other presence so it made no sense to him to try to talk to jun, even when he had an annoying crush on him.

“stop asking dumb questions and keep reading wonwoo” junhui mumbled “you’re being weird”

* * *

 

wonwoo wasn’t sure how to feel, _literally_. his feelings about jun would not falter and the latter was being quiet again. it was distressing him, really. he was so used to the bubbly and chatty wen junhui, even though it annoyed the hell out of him that this side of junhui just did not make sense at all. he kept thinking that maybe he did something to bother the blonde, but they barely spent any time together so it was impossible. well now that jun was being quiet and reading more often they were spending a good amount of time together considering the situation.

for the third time that week junhui was sat on his couch, this time reading percy jackson / the last olympian, _he liked them,_ wonwoo thought.

“want some coffee?” wonwoo asked loud enough for jun to hear

“not really but could you prepare some hot cocoa?” junhui didn’t even spare a glance at him and kept reading. that reminded him of someone and suddenly mingyu’s words came to him. _“you never look away from your goddamn book wonwoo, there could be an earthquake and I’m fucking sure you wouldn’t even move”_

he closed his book and stood up to make some coffee and hot cocoa as requested. a good fifteen minutes had passed when wonwoo finally came back with two mugs and some brownies.

“junnie” he muttered, taking a breath and positioning himself next to jun again “I have a question”

“ok, shoot” junhui replied, not really paying much attention to him, eyes fixed on the book he was reading

“junnie, could you at least look at me?” he desperately tried to get the elder’s attention as he spoke with a softer voice than usual. when jun closed his book, he knew he could finally speak and would be heard “why are you being like this?”

“being like what?” junhui asked, not sure what wonwoo meant (but he knew, he knew wonwoo was asking about how quiet he became and how sudden his interest in books was, but he wouldn’t tell)

wonwoo would have usually ignored junhui if he started getting on his nerves, but now that he was being quiet it concerned him even more. he even missed the loud and bubbly wen junhui, even if that meant he couldn’t read in peace, but at least that meant that someone cared enough to stick around even if he was boring and quiet.

“why do you insist on spending time with me? we basically have tried to not pay much attention to each other and it’s been working so far” he paused and took a deep breath “and then you suddenly insist on reading next to me, keeping me company even though I’m sure you’d rather be doing anything else” wonwoo wasn’t sure when he started to get mad, but the tone of his voice wasn’t sweet anymore and junhui could tell

“if my presence bothered you that much you should have told me” junhui finally spoke, he made eye contact with wonwoo “I guess this is my cue to leave” he said as he stood up

wonwoo could tell junhui was sad, but he didn’t understand why and it was driving him crazy. it was making his head hurt, because junhui was spending more time with him and his stupid crush of his was not going away and now he had made the other sad and wonwoo wasn’t good with words so he stood up and grabbed junhui’s arm before he could leave.

“didn’t you want me to go away?” junhui asked, his voice sounded small and wonwoo did not know why the fuck it was affecting him so much

wonwoo looked at junhui and did what he felt was the right thing to do, at least on his mind. he hugged the blonde, which took him by surprise but junhui did not hesitate to hug wonwoo back.

“does this mean you want me to stay?” junhui asked, making sure to look at wonwoo in the eye

“yes junnie, it means I want you to stay”

* * *

 

a few weeks had passed since they made up, they both fixed things. wonwoo admitting that junhui annoyed him and that he tried to avoid him many times but that now he had finally realized that junhui wasn’t as bad as he thought initially he was okay with spending time with him.

junhui also confessed that he found wonwoo intimidating at first but found out he was just reserved and explained that, that was the reason why he was so clingy of him, he wanted to get to know wonwoo better.

* * *

 

“I finished it” wonwoo heard junhui whisper and then gasp “I can’t believe this” junhui turned around so he could face wonwoo “now what am I supposed to do?” he asked in disbelief

“read more books?” he said laughing at the exaggerated reaction from jun

“wow” jun calmed down and stared at wonwoo “you are of great help wonwoo, thank you”

“I know junnie” he stuck his tongue out “you’re welcome” he mumbled after going back to reading his book

“I’ve been thinking about this” jun spoke after a few minutes of silence

“please do not think too hard, it’s bad for you” he teased the blonde and giggled

jun chose to ignore the teasing and kept going “I’m pretty sure you’d be the son of Aphrodite”

wonwoo started at jun, confused at the other’s statement “why do you think that?” he asked, because he was pretty sure he’d be the son of Athena, he possessed many traits of that cabin

“because you are handsome” jun said and wonwoo choked on his own spit “and I’m pretty sure you use that charms of yours pretty well”

“did you just call me handsome?” wonwoo exclaimed, not believing his ears

jun became all shy at the sudden realization of what he just said “y-yes” was all that left his mouth

“I disagree though, I think you’d be a son of Aphrodite” wonwoo muttered

“you think I’m handsome?” jun asked, hoping that the other would say yes

“of course, junnie. have you looked yourself in the mirror?” wonwoo replied while laughing. but junhui to him was more than handsome, he was breathtaking, stunning, gorgeous, but he didn’t dare to say that out loud

“wonwoo” junhui whispered loud enough for him to hear

“yes?” he answered as he faced the other boy

“is it okay if I kiss you?” he asked shyly. wonwoo did not know how to respond because _why in the hell_ was wen junhui asking if he could kiss him

“what?” was all that he could mutter without much thought

“it’s okay if I can’t” the older seemed disappointed, wonwoo’s head was spinning because the past few months had been a torture, because his crush on the guy who was right in front of him did not go away as expected and he had been suffering because of how much he wanted to hug and kiss him at all times, and now that same guy was asking if he could kiss him, _kiss him_

wonwoo did not hesitate this time and grabbed junhui’s neck and kissed him without a warning, jun did not waste any time and kissed him back. the kiss was short but now both were sure of their feelings for each other.

“I take that as a yes” junhui said while smiling and kissed wonwoo once more, and wonwoo let himself melt under the touch of the one he craved the most

**Author's Note:**

> this took me too long to write and it's still short as hell  
> wonhui are so cute but too bad wonwoo hates jun irl  
> anyways kudos and feedback are always appreciated!!  
> hope you enjoyed reading~~


End file.
